Hetalia Scribbles
by Rainstar3200
Summary: This will be a series of poems and oneshots and other random stuff that I write when I get writers block. Some of them will be depressing or happy. Some might be hinting at certain pairings. I do not own Hetalia!
1. Ludwig

Ludwig watches in hidden sorrow as Feliciano runs away from him screaming at the top of his lungs as he slowly disappears into the distance. Why can't Feliciano realize that he isn't trying to yell? That he isn't trying to be frightening? That he needs someone who understands him?

'I guess I'll try again tomorrow.' Ludwig sighs as he chases after Feliciano.

Kiku sits in the long grass not too far away. The green blades licking at his white suit. He stares off into the distance. Emotionless brown eyes staring at the mountains beyond.


	2. Alfred

Why can't anybody see the emotion behind those laughing baby blue eyes? Why can't anyone see the pain behind every forced laugh? Everyone calls him loud and obnoxious. Can't they see how much it's hurting him? Arthur calls him fat. Doesn't the Brit see how much he thinks that's true? Behind every laugh, joke, crazy idea there's a plea for help. The others don't see; or rather don't care enough to notice. The others just pass it off as him being an idiot. The others continue insulting him, they continue taunting him. He passes it off as nothing and they believe him.

Alfred walks home in the dark, dim streetlamps illuminating the sidewalk. His hands in his pockets and his eyes focused on the ground. More ideas by him shot down. More insults thrown his way.

Matthew matches his brothers' footsteps as they walk home. He watches Alfred as he presses his back against a building. He watches as his brother slowly slumps to the floor and presses his hands to his face. He watches as tears begin cascading down Alfred's cheeks. He walks over to his brother and lets him cry on his shoulder, his loud sobs muffled by the fur on Matthews' coat.


	3. Canada

He sits the corner, his knees tucked tightly in his chest. Tears spilling down his face staining the blue carpet. _'Why should I even try?'_ He thinks with a heavy heart. His wavy blonde hair is dirty and tangled his shining violet eyes are dull. He hears the phone ring. It was probably his boss, telling him to start going to the meetings again. Why should he? Nobody acknowledges his existence anyways, why should he bother. _'Not even my own brother knows who I am! Not even my caretaker! Nobody!' _He pounded his fists against the wall. More tears pouring down his cheeks as he curled up in a little ball, hoping to disappear.

He sits in the meeting room. His younger brother babbling on about global warming. He wasn't paying attention. His blood red eyes were focused on the wooden doors of the room. Only one person was missing from the world meeting. It was the person he cared for the most. He had been absent from the world meetings for over a month now, not that anybody noticed. Well, everyone except the familiar albino. He jumped in surprise as he heard his brother snap at him to pay attention. He looked towards his brother and tried to listen to the rest of the speech, sneaking glances at the door every time he got the chance.

* * *

Ok, so this chapter of the random hetalia scribbles thing is done and over with. One day I'll write something happy! I promise!

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me!**


	4. Prussia

**Ok, why can't I ever write happy things!? And I know that the other one didn't make sense. I may redo that one if I'm not busy. So I don't own Hetalia blah blah blah, you already know the rest.**

**Alright, one with the story!**

* * *

Gilbert ran as far as his little legs could carry him. Blood red eyes wide with fear. Cuts and scrapes littered his tiny frame. He closed his eyes. Fresh tears spilled down his face. The villagers were chasing him again. They always were because he was different, 'ungodly' as they called it. Even his own father looked down on him. All because he had to be cursed with snow white hair and blood red eyes. He came to a sudden halt and looked down the side of the cliff. Below was a river. Rocks circled the green mucky water. He looked back, the villagers were getting closer, torches illuminating the night sky. Gilbert looked back at the water and gulped. With a shaking breath, he jumped off the ledge and into the water. The freezing water stung his skin as water filled his lungs.  
'I'm sorry Vati' He thought as he closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness that approached him.


End file.
